Sob of the Breeze
by Montanto
Summary: Years ago a young girl died during the bombing of Tokyo now her spirit haunts the household of a small dojo her name Akane
1. Default Chapter

This idea came to me originally from a thread that bounced around for a few 

This idea came to me originally from a thread that bounced around for a few 

days on the FFML.It was blissfully short but it got me thinking. As always, all characters are the properties of Ms. Rumiko Takahashi. So without further ado, Montanto Productions is proud to present.

Sob of the Breeze

A Ranma Fanfic

By Bill Morse

"There is a fatality, a feeling so irresistable and inevitable that it has the force of doom which almost invariably compels human beings to linger around and haunt, ghostlike, the spot where some great and marked event which has given the color to their lifetime; and still the more irresistibly, the darker the tinge that saddens it.

Nathaniel Hawthorne

Chapter 1

The Girl in the Shadows

The light of the afternoon sun shone though the branches of a pine tree casting shadows into the sitting room of the Tendo Dojo. If one looked carefully they could almost make out the shape of a young girl. 

Akane watched Nabiki, Kasumi and their two houseguests, the girl, Ranma, and a large panda bear, waited for their father, Soun Tendo, to recover from his fainting spell. Their younger brother, Kiri, sat in the corner staring intently at Ranma.

"Oh dear, Father looks so upset," Kasumi fussed as she replaced the wet towel on her father's forehead.

"He's upset?" Nabiki demanded, "This is all your fault, Daddy.What sort of fiancé is this?"

I don't understand. Saotome said he had a son!" Soun wailed.

"Son? Does this look like a son to you?" Nabiki reached over and squeezing Ranma's breast for emphasis. "It looks like it's going to be Kiri's job to unite our families."

"Would you please stop doing that?" Ranma asked.

"Nabiki, stop that! He . . . she is a guest in this house, in my house!" Akane shouted. 

As usual Nabiki ignored her. So did everyone else, though Kasumi rubbed her arms as if from a sudden chill. Akane was just starting to plan the nightmares Nabiki would suffer that night when she saw Ranma looking at her. Akane looked behind her to see what the red haired girl was looking at. When she saw she was the only thing Ranma could possibly be looking at she smiled sweetly. "I'm Akane, do you want to be friends?" she asked.

She was amazed when Ranma smiled and nodded. 

* * * * * * * * * *

"Kasumi?" Kiri walked into the kitchen where his older sister was finishing her preparations for supper.

"Yes, Kiri-chan, what is it?" Kasumi asked turning up from her work. 

"Where's Ranma?"

"Oh she went into the Dojo by herself. She's been practicing martial arts all her life. Maybe she wanted to work out."

"That's great! Maybe she needs a sparring partner!" 

"Forget it, kid, she'd only throw you back," Nabiki interrupted walking into the kitchen. "Kasumi? Who's that old guy with Daddy?" 

"You got me," Kasumi replied.

"Kasumi? Nabiki's only joking when she said I had to marry Ranma, right?" Kiri asked nervously. 

Kasumi gave Nabiki a sharp look, which Nabiki returned with a knowing smile. "Yes, Kiri-chan, Nabiki was just joking. "

"Oh good, Ranma's really pretty and all but I'm only thirteen."

* * * * * * * * * *

Akane smiled to herself as she walked down the hallway.It was so good to actually be able to talk to someone. She had friends of her own kind, of course, but most of them were hardly well adjusted. Most of the ones who were sane enough to talk to had moved on. But this breather had seen her and was willing to spar with her.She had loved martial arts since the days she would watch Akira Tendo teach in the dojo.When her Soun-chan took his father's place she began to practice the art. She knew she was merely mimicking the real students but she felt she had managed to keep up fairly well, even with Nabiki who was coming close to surpassing her father much to Akane's pride. 

Ranma was different. Akane hadn't been able to even lay a finger on her. In anyone else Akane would have felt patronized. Ranma didn't even consider her enough of a threat to fight back. Akane dreaded how she might have responded if Ranma had done more then just tap her on the shoulder. 

Akane stopped at the bathroom. A familiar red shirt was in the laundry hamper.Ranma must be taking a bath.Akane let her gi fade away and concentrated on opening the door. She didn't want to scare her new friend by entering in the usual manner. 

A young man was climbing out of the bathtub. He glanced at the open door and stared at her.Akane looked back in shock. This was not the first time the first time she had seen a naked man she had been watching Akira and later Soun and Kiri bathe for years.But this was a stranger in her house, and he could see her just like Ranma could. He could see her naked body. Akane turned around and walked out of the bathroom.The door closed behind her. 

Outside Akane leaned against the wall and let the top of her Gi grow around her. Out of long old habit she took a deep breath.

* * * * * * * * * *

Soun and his friend were toasting each other when a gust of wind burst through the sitting room. If one listened carefully one could almost imagine a girl screaming and hear the noise of someone running down the stairs. Suddenly all of the doors in the room flung open and the table went flying.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Soun-chan! There a pervert in the bathroom!" Akane shouted. For emphasis the flower vase, which hadn't been knocked over by the wind, shattered.

"What's that Racket?"Nabiki asked running into the living room. 

"It sounded as if it was coming from the bath room," Kasumi said "I hope Ranma's all right"

"I'll go check!" Kiri volunteered. 

"Hello," everyone turned to see a young man dressed in Ranma's clothes. "I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this." 

* * * * * * * * * *

Akane paced angrily behind the collected Tendos glaring at the two men sitting in front of them, heavyset man dressed in a white gi, bandana and glasses and boy who said he was Ranma. The boy looked as if he was trying desperately not to look at her though she could see him follow her with her eyes. 

"This better be good, Soun-chan, she muttered, "this had better be real good."

"I'll explain this one more time, Soun continued, "this is my dear friend."

"Genma Saotome," the older man finished. 

Akane studied the man carefully.She remembered a Genma Saotome visiting years ago and this man did look like him though the Genma she knew had been thinner and had hair. 

"And this is my son," Genma continued. 

"Ranma," the boy finished. 

"I don't get it, what's going on here?" Nabiki asked. 

"Yeah, what did you do to the real Ranma?" Kiri demanded. 

"Kiri-chan, that's very rude of you," Kasumi chastised her little brother. 

"Well I want to know," Akane shouted standing in the middle of the informal circle. "What did you do to Ranma you little pervert?" she demanded.She got some satisfaction watching the boy grit his teeth as he tried not to react.

"Let me see how can I understand this," Genma commented before Ranma could respond. "Of course," he grabbed Ranma by the shirt and threw him into the Koi pond.

Everyone's eyes turned at the furious girl who rose from the pond. "What the hell did you do that for?" she demanded. 

"Its her!" Kiri shouted looking at Ranma's chest and the way the wet silk stuck to it. "She's not wearing a, wearing a . . . . ." He fainted as his nose began to bleed. 

"Kiri-chan!" Kasumi gasped looking to see if he was all right. 

"Deep breathes, Kid," Nabiki chuckled.

"What is going on here?" Akane asked confused. She was sure that she had seen something happen when Ranma fell into the pond, other then the transformation of course. She was so distracted she barely avoided being knocked in as well when Ranma kicked his father in the back sending him flying into the pond. 

"Stop now," she demanded. Genma froze just before he hit the water. Akane walked slowly around the pond. She was sure that the koi pond was beginning to glow and it was not the way it reflected the streetlights. She walked back to the house studying the expression of Ranma floating in mid kick. A faint blue glow surrounded her. 

"Okay start up, but take it slow." Genma slowly began to descend into the pond. The water slowly raised a thunderous splash as he hit the water's surface. Akane watched as a faint mist filled the pond and Genma Saotome's form was consumed by blue flame. The pond started to glow so brightly that she could no longer see him underneath the water. As the light faded she could see the silhouette of Genma Saotome slowly expand. Akane turned for a moment to watch Ranma slowly land on a rock next to the koi pond. The blue glow had faded from her entirely.A Panda rose up from the pond looking extremely annoyed. 

"Okay, speed up again," Akane muttered her curiosity satisfied. 

"...Are you to talk?" Ranma asked the angry Panda.

"Why are you friends with these losers, Soun-chan?" Akane asked walking back to the house. 

"Daddy? Why are you friends from them?"Kasumi asked. 

"They were not always this way," Soun answered, "this is something new."

* * * * * * * * * *

"It was a fateful two weeks ago." Genma explained fifteen minutes later after the two Saotomes had taken a quick hot bath. "We had been traveling through western china for several months, training and honing our abilities in many of the great training sights until finally we reached our destination, the training ground of cursed springs. 

"The grounds are a large plain covered by an endless honey comb of springs. The object is to balance on the bamboo poles sticking out of each spring while trying to knock your opponent into the ponds. 

"What we did not know was that each of the pools holds a terrible tragic tale. In each of the pools something or someone has drowned. If someone were to fall into one of these springs they will take on the form of the pools first victim. Ranma knocked me into the Spring of Drowned Panda, afterwards he fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl."

"Hmmm the Legendary Springs of Jusenkyo, for years but now we know their true horror," Soun said slowly. 

"What do you know about it? Trust me you don't know the meaning of true horror." Ranma growled. "Why the hell did you have to take me to that god forsaken place, Old Man?" he demanded grabbing Genma by the front of his Gi.

"Oh please is it really necessary to watch all of this macho posturing all over again?" Akane groaned turning her back from what was essentially a repeat of the previous fight. "I mean, knowing this idiot he was probably too stupid to even learn Chinese for his trip."

"Stop this now!" Soun shouted pouring a kettle of hot water over the Panda. Akane watched the Panda disappear in a flash of blue flame to be replaced instantly by Genma Saotome. She wondered if any one else could see it. 

"Hot water returns you to your true form I see," Soun commented repeating the process on Ranma. 

"Hot not boiling!" Ranma shouted jumping out of its way. 

"Well looks as if your problems not that bad after all," Soun grinned slapping Ranma on the shoulder, ignoring Ranma's confusion. "My two daughters Kasumi, nineteen, and Nabiki, seventeen, choose one and she will be your fiancée."

"Oh he wants Nabiki," Kasumi smiled holding her younger sister by the shoulders.

"What?" Nabiki asked in shock.

"Oh, you'd be perfect, Sis," Kiri grinned.

"You are going down, squirt," Nabiki growled at her brother. "But why me?" she turned to Kasumi.

"Because you're perfect, you're nearly the same age, you both like martial arts and besides, you know how you've been complaining about some of the boys in school? Well you're in luck! Ranma's a boy only half of the time!"

"Can't argue with logic like that Akane grinned. 

"You stay out of this!" Ranma shouted. 

"What did you say?" Nabiki asked turning towards Ranma already angry. 

"Nothing! I didn't say nothing! Not that it's none of your business. I'm out of here."

"Ranma! Where are you going?" Genma demanded. 

"Back to China to find a cure! I don't have time for fiancées or girls period. Especially annoying, kaiwaiikune ones like you." he turned pointing at Akane.

It probably would have been a good idea if he had checked just who Akane was standing in front of. 

"Now that," Genma commented after Ranma had gone sprawling from a direct hit from Nabiki, "he had coming." 

* * * * * * * * * *

Ranma woke up about an hour later with Kasumi and Kiri sitting next to her."Oh, your awake," Kasumi said replacing the wet towel on Ranma forehead. "You took a really nasty blow there. Nabiki really isn't that bad but that wasn't a very nice thing to say."

"You're probably right," Ranma muttered rubbing her head.

Well anyway, I'm glad you're all right. You get some rest. I have some work to do. Kiri-chan? "

"I can look after Ranma, Kasumi," Kiri sounded hopeful.

"I'm sure Ranma would appreciate that, Kiri-chan, but I think it would be better if you came with me."

Kiri reluctantly got up and followed his sister out of the room/

Ranma shrugged and tried to relax.

"So, what is true horror?" 

Ranma looked up to see Akane standing in front of him." I don't see you, your not here I'm ignoring you," Ranma looked away angrily.

"You told Soun-chan he didn't know true horror. That suggests that you do. What is true horror?"

"Soun-chan? What is this place to you any way?" Ranma asked.

"I'm their older sister," Akane replied.

"What? Did Mr. Tendo have a fourth child or something?"

"No, I'm Soun-chan's older sister to. You're changing the subject. What is true horror?"

"You don't want to know."

"You should see what some of my friends have been through, try me."

"Why should I? It's not as of you're even a real person."

"Do you want to know how long I can sing 'Don't Make Me Wild Like You' when you're trying to sleep?" Akane asked.

"You wouldn't."

Akane grinned.

"All right, all right. When I arrived at the training ground it was like Pop said it was. Except it was vast and empty and the only ting you could hear was the wind and our guide going on and on about all of the tragic tales involving each of the pools. It was like that until I got knocked into the pool and I didn't fall the old man pushed me."

"I didn't say anything," Akane smiled. 

"Got that right. Anyway when I came out it was dark like there was going to be a storm and thousands of people and animals and things were all standing next to a pool. All of them muttering to themselves it was deafening. The only pool that didn't have one was the one I was sitting in. It was only then that I noticed I had changed. Pop still thinks I was screaming cause I had tits." 

"Well that can't be that bad. The last real medium I met was a Shinto Priestess. Poor girl was stuck living with her moocher of an uncle. She seemed nice enough otherwise." 

"Medium? What the heck makes you think I'm a medium?" 

"You and I are maintaining a polite conversation. What else do you call that?"

"Crazy."

"Oh come on, so you could see all of the victims of Jusenkyo I don't see how terrible that could be. 

"Oh you don't know the half of it," Ranma muttered, "is there a mirror in this house?" Akane nodded. "Then let's get some hot water and I'll show you. 

* * * * * * * * * *

"What am I looking at?" Akane asked when they got to the mirror in the hallway.

"Just keep looking at my reflection," Ranma poured the water over herself. The Akane watched the transformation in the mirror like his father Ranma was consumed by a blue flame that lasted only a moment fading into a faint glow. Akane's eyes widened as she saw what was left in the mirror. Ranma had not changed. 

"It's always her." Akane turned to see a very much male Ranma looking at her. "Even when I'm a guy it's her reflection. And if you think that's weird look at this. He waved his hand in front of the mirror. The girl in the mirror moved her hand as well but it seemed to be about two seconds behind reality.

"Its as if I was moving a puppet," Ranma sniffed. "Its like her soul is attached to me. I see through her eyes, I hear through her ears. I have the sneaking suspicion my soul is trapped in that pool and the next poor schmuck who falls in that pool will turn into me."

"Well it can't be that bad. 

"That bad? Do you know what it's like having to watch out if whoever you see is real so people don't think your crazy. At least most of the time its easy most of them are a bunch of head cases. But occasionally you run into ones that act like normal. Just my luck their un-cute dead girls to."

"Un cute?" Akane growled. The room darkened as wind blew through the hallway.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Un cute dead girl thinks she's so tough blowing me into the pond." Ranma muttered as she walked to the bathroom. "Thinks she can boss people around as if she owns the place. She pulled off her shirt and tossed it into the wash basket. She opened the door to the bathroom walking right into a naked Nabiki.

"Why you . . ." Nabiki growled. 

* * * * * * * * * *

"So she has spunk," Genma looked critically at his son's swollen jaw. "It's what makes a fiancée cute."

"Cute has nothing to do with it." Ranma muttered. 

* * * * * * * * *

I don't get it, Sis," Kiri said keeping safely out of Nabiki's punching range, "if you were both girls its okay. Right?"

Nabiki turned saying nothing, and glared at Kiri as a cat would a mouse. Kiri backed away quickly. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Akane stood next to the Koi pond watching the trees in the Tendo garden sway in the wind. "Un cute dead girl, hmph, who does that jerk think he is?I hope Nabiki-chan likes him because she can keep him." 


	2. School of Spirits

Sometime in the mid seventies the body of a young girl was found in an alleyway near Nerima'a shopping district she had been ki

Hi all. As always Ranma and Co is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and while some people will notice some similarities between this and "Sixth Sense" I will deny it. So with no further ado, Montanto Productions proudly presents. 

Sob of the Breeze

A Ranma Fanfic by Bill Morse

Chapter 2

School of Spirits

Sometime in the mid seventies the body of a young girl was found in an alleyway near Nerima'a shopping district she had been killed from multiple stab wounds to the back and chest. While it enraged the community causing a citywide manhunt, her killer was never found.

It was midnight and the light of the full moon illuminated the streets of Nerima. There wasn't anyone out at this hour so no one heard the noise from the alley as a girl ran out screaming for help. She lurched forward in mid stride as if struck in the back. She stumbled falling to the ground coughing up blood She tried desperately to climb back to her feet only to be struck again. Blood pooled around her as she collapsed for a final time and vanished. The blood took a minute longer to fade away.

* * * * * *

The sound of slow clapping echoed through the alley. The girl looked up to see who it was. "Oh, hi Akane-chan," she smiled. 

"Hi Sayuri-chan! Wow, you're getting better!" Akane appeared out of the darkness.

"Well you know how it is, you can't do the same thing every night for twenty-six years, without improving a little bit," Sayuri got back on her feet as the blood flowed back into her 

"I know, but don't over do it. Remember the hell you got five years ago when your 'last words' were 'My god, can this be the end of Rico?'"

"You're not going to let me forget that are you?" Sayuri giggled.

"Girl friend, I don't think anyone is going to let you forget that." 

"What brings you out of the Dojo tonight?" Sayuri changed the subject.

Akane looked around briefly. "Sayuri-chan, can we talk somewhere?" she whispered.

"Sure, the usual place?"

"That sounds good, do you know where Yuka-chan is now?"

"At this hour, she's probably down by the highway."

"Good, let's go get her," Akane paused for a moment, "Sayuri-chan, must you do that?" she pointed at her friends chest. 

"What?" Sayuri looked down at where Akane was pointing. The front of her blouse was soaked in blood. "It's how I died," she explained. 

"I don't care, it's disgusting."

"That's easy for you to say, Miss 'I fell asleep as I watched Tokyo burn.'"

"Sayuri-chan, please."

"Come on, let's go, "Sayuri sighed as her wound closed up and the blood faded away. 

* * * * * * * * *

The driver was surprised to see a girl hitchhiking at the side of the highway so late at night. "Where do you want to go, Cutie?" he asked when he pulled up next to her. 

"Please, Sir, can you take me to Kawaguchi?" the girl smiled. 

"No problem, hop in"

The girl was about to climb into the back seat when two other girls appeared behind her. One wore her hair long tied in a red ribbon. The other had hers tied in a short ponytail. "Yuka-chan, we have to talk," the one with the ponytail said.

"Can it wait, Guys?I'm trying to work here," the first girl hissed.

"Please, Yuka-chan, Akane is having problems. We have to help her."

"Alright, alright," the first girl groaned. "On second thought, could you take us to Nerima instead?" she asked the baffled driver as the two other girls climbed into the car. 

* * * * * * * * *

The building had been an eyesore in an otherwise prosperous neighborhood for years. Rumor had it that it had taken a direct hit during the bombing in the forties. While repairs had been made years later they had been haphazard and the building was condemned soon after. Despite this it had never been torn down and still stood today as ugly as ever.Anyone with certain gifts, such as sight or insanity, would see the trendiest teahouse in Nerima. 

Akane thanked the grinning skeleton who brought their drinks. "I'm sorry to bother you guys but I didn't know who else to talk too."

"Don't worry, Akane we're your friends. You can call on us whenever you need us!" Sayuri smiled.

"This from the girl who only has to make a nightly appearance," Yuka grumbled.

"Would you stop complaining about your quota? I told you the ride over here counts!" Sayuri threw up her hands in exasperation.

"It wasn't the usual place, people will talk," Yuka grumbled into her tea. 

"So, you were saying new people moved into your house, Akane-chan?" Sayuri turned to Akane changing the subject. 

"Yeah, Genma Saotome is a friend of Soun-chan's. His son is engaged to Nabiki-chan."

"Is he cute?" Yuka asked, her curiosity finally getting the better of her bad mood. 

"Who, Genma?"

"The son, silly," Yuka giggled. 

"Why should I care if a breather is cute? They all just grow old and die soon enough," Akane snapped. 

Sayuri and Yuki looked at each other and nodded. Akane had acted the exact same way when Soun Tendou had first met his future wife. 

"And to make matters worse he can see," Akane continued. 

"See, for real? You're kidding," Yuka gaped.

"Are you sure Akane? There are so many breathers who pretend." Sayuri added.

"Of course I'm sure, he called me uncute!"Akane went on to tell her friends about the day's events and Ranma's curse. 

Sayuri and Yuka listened in disbelief."That's very unusual Akane, what do you plan to do about it?"

"Whatever can I do? Drive him mad? Haunt him to death?"

"Oh come on, Akane, you know there's no call for that?" Yuka giggled.

"Yes, Akane, I would think the best thing is to get him and Nabiki –chan married so they'll move out" Sayuri added. 

"Move out? Nabiki-chan is the best heir Soun-chan has.I won't let the Dojo leave Tendou hands, I won't!"

"Easy, Akane-chan after all, you still have Kiri-chan," Sayuri pointed out.

"You've never seen Kiri-chan fight," Akane muttered.

"He's only thirteen. He has plenty of time to improve. If all else fails he can manage the dojo and have another sensei teach. It would still be the Tendo dojo that way."

"Or Soun-chan could train one of his grandchildren."

Akane shrugged as she finished her tea. It was going to have to be Nabiki at all costs. 

*** * * * * *

Kiri watched in amazement as he watched Ranma and Mr. Saotome leap from rock to rock exchanging blows and shouting very loudly. The level of skill amazed him.He wondered if he practiced more if he could get to Ranma's level. He could at least try. 

"Are they going to be doing this every morning?" Kiri looked up to see his older sister still in her pajamas a toothbrush in her mouth looking bleary eyed and more then a bit cranky.

"Probably, Isn't it cool, Neechan?"

Nabiki rolled her eyes in exasperation. It looked like sleeping in was a thing of the past.

Their conversation was interrupted by two loud splashes coming from the Koi pond. A wet Panda lumbered into the family room followed by a disgruntled redhead. Her silk shirt was sticking in all the right places.

"Do you need a towel, Ranma-Sempai?" Kiri asked eagerly.

Ranma paused long enough to give Kiri a withering glare.

*** * * * * *

"School? You've got to be kidding," Ranma shouted. 

"Well, we probably will be staying here for some time," his father replied.

"You're going to Furinkan. That's the same school Nabiki goes to," Kasumi smiled. "I'd show you the way but I have to take Kiri to school."

"Neechan! I can get to school on my own," Kiri protested. 

"I think you should go with Nabiki," Kasumi smiled ignoring her younger brother, 

"What? You expect me to be seen with that jerk?" Nabiki asked.

Kasumi ignored Nabiki and continued to speak, "after all its proper for fiancés to walk together."

Nabiki and Ranma glared at each other.

*** * * * * *

"Let me make this perfectly clear, Saotome, as far as school is concerned there is no engagement. I don't know you and you don't know me, understand?" Nabiki kept looking forward at the sidewalk. She did not want to give Ranma the satisfaction of being impressed by him walking on the top of the canal fence.

"Whatever," Ranma grunted looking the other way.

"I'm serious, you so much as acknowledge my existence and I will make you wish you were never born."

"I heard you," Ranma grumbled. He glanced down at Nabiki trying not to notice the couple standing several meters behind her, a man and woman holding knives staring blankly into space as their throats bled continuously. "Ignore them and you're sane, ignore them and you're sane," he whispered to himself. 

"Where's your shadow?"

"What?" Ranma asked snapping out of his mantra.

"It's sunny out. I see the fence's shadow but I don't see yours," Nabiki pointed at the ground. 

"It'll catch up in a minute," Ranma shrugged. His reflection and shadow were always a few seconds slower then he was. This was all the more obvious when he was running or walking fast. Since he didn't want to explain having a girl's shadow he had been avoiding mirrors and bright sunlight.At the moment he found the best policy was to ignore this fact just as he tried to ignore ghosts. For all he knew it was just the curse playing with his perceptions yet again. 

"Whatever, like I said, keep away from me in school, Saotome. I don't want your weirdness to wear off on me."

"You and me both," Ranma muttered.

He turned his attention to the fence only to see Akane standing in front of him dressed in the same uniform as Nabiki's. "Why are you doing that?" she asked.

"Ignore them and you're sane, ignore them and you're sane, " Ranma repeated under his breath and continued walking forward. 

"Is it some sort of balancing practice or is there something else to it?" Akane vanished an instant before Ranma would have bumped into her. A gust of wind promptly knocked him off the fence and into the canal.

Ranma burst out of the water spitting angrily. "What did you do that for?" She shouted angrily. 

Akane's voice was all around him. "Don't EVER walk through me again," it said sternly. 

"Are you deliberately trying to make me late, Saotome?" Nabiki asked looking over the fence.

"Yeah, like I have better things to do with my time," Ranma leaped from the canal and landed just behind Nabiki. "Well see you later, gotta go."

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Back home to get a hot bath. Do you really think I want to show up in school looking like this?"

"With fifteen minutes to spare? I don't think so. Still, if you want to give it a try it's you're funeral. I'd find somewhere closer if I were you."

"Okay, where should I go?"

"What? You're asking little old me? Do I look like the type who highlights every hot water faucet on a map? You're on your own, Saotome. Try not to take too long doing it." Nabiki smiled and walked away. 

Ranma shrugged watching the youngest Tendo sister walk away. "I'll show her", she muttered I don't need any help to turn back into a guy." It was only a minute before she realized Nabiki hadn't told him how to get to school.

* * * * * * * *

"Excuse me, Sir, I'm trying to get to Furinkan High, can you tell me how to get there?" Ranma asked frantically. He had realized quite quickly Nabiki was right about not having time for a bath. In desperation he bought a cup of tea from a corner store that left his hair sticky and a noticeable stain on his shirt.

The man said nothing and continued to stare into space."Come on I'm in a hurry," Ranma grabbed the man's arm but got only air. He sighed praying nobody had noticed. If he hadn't been so rushed he would have been able to notice the behavior patterns not to mention the man's head was cocked at an odd angle. 

"Do I have to poke everyone I want to talk to? At least there wasn't anyone watching this time," Ranma said out loud.

"Oh I wouldn't say that," a far too familiar voice said from behind him. 

"Would you stop doing that," Ranma growled refusing to turn around to see a smiling Akane. 

"Such bad manners," Akane smiled. "If I didn't know any\better I would almost swear you didn't want to get to Furinkan."

"How the hell would you know?" Ranma shouted spinning around. "And why are you wearing a uniform anyway?"

"What, you're saying I shouldn't get an education just because I'm dead? Like the school board has never heard that excuse before."

"So you're saying you're going to Furinkan high as well," Ranma said dryly.

"Why yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"And you would be able to show me the way."

"Possibly. If you asked me nicely," Akane smiled

"Oh please gentle spirit, show me the way to Furinkan High School."

"There's no need to be sarcastic about it," Akane walked away with a mock pout on her face. She looked behind her every few minutes to see if Ranma was following her.

* * * * * * * *

"Come on, hurry up I don't have all day," Akane shouted as she ran towards the gates of Furinkan. If it hadn't been for Ranma she wouldn't be wasting the remaining time she had running. If she hadn't had Ranma trying to keep up she would have been at school now where being late was the least of her problems. 

Ranma watched as the sky darkening as they entered the school ground. The purple sky reminded him of Jusenkyo. The wind picked up and he could hear the howling of dozens of voices. "Akane! We love you, Akane! Date with me, Akane! Be with me forever, Akane!" There had to be fifty of them, boys between fifteen and seventeen.Some were dressed like peasants others like soldiers. Most were dressed in various sports outfits.Most of the boys charged on foot, others seemed to blink in and out of existenceor swooped down on them as if they were part of the wind. "I hate this," Akane growled running faster.Suddenly She seemed to be in four places at once swatting spirits away one by one in a blinding flash of light. 

* * * * * * * *

"There's so something going on in the courtyard," Tatewaki Kuno looked down from the window of the fourth floor classroom. 

"What?" Nabiki asked walking over to the window with the rest of class behind her.

""There's some one caught in the dust storm," Tatewaki replied. 

The dust storm was a strange phenomenon that occurred in the Furinkan courtyard every morning. No one knew what caused it but fortunately most students were safely in class by the time the wind picked up but today there was a boy in a red shirt standing alone in the center of the storm. 

"Oh great, he just got here and he's already embarrassing me," she muttered. 

"What was that, Tendo-san?" Tatewaki asked.

"Nothing, Kuno-chan, nothing at all," Nabiki muttered planning what she would do to her idiot fiancée when she got her hands on him. 

* * * * * * * *

Ranma stared in surprise as he watched Akane stand alone in the courtyard. She had driven off the rest of the spirits in no time at all.He was amazed just how quickly it had happened. "This is so tedious," Akane grumbled.

"Indeed," a voice answered. Ranma turned to see a man dressed in Samurai garb carrying a sword; "they do it to show their affection for you they honor you."

"There are times I think I'm damned," Akane grumbled.

"My, you are popular aren't you," Ranma grinned getting a glare from Akane in return.

"You there, boy, you are being far too familiar with Akane of the Tendo Dojo. Speak, who are you?

"He's no one. He's just staying with the Tendos. He's nothing special, Kuno," Akane shouted. 

"What? Another breather, a MALE breather, staying with Akane? The son and grandson of Akira Tendo are bad enough but a stranger desecrating Akane's abode? I challenge you!" Kuno shouted pointing his sword at Ranma.

"No, I don't think so," Ranma replied.

"What?"

"I don't want to be late for class and being seen fighting thin air is not a good way to make a first impression, see you in the comic books," Ranma turned from the young samurai and broke into a run. 

"Come back here you coward!" Kuno shouted. "Don't you dare ignore me!" It was too late though. Ranma was inside the school before the rain started coming down in buckets.

* * * * * * * *

Tatiwaki watched Nabiki from across the room and sighed. He wondered if she felt about him the same way he felt about her. Most of the time she seemed exasperated by his mere presence.But she did call him "Kuno-chan" that had to mean something. 

Once he had actually gotten the courage to ask her out but then one of his blackouts had occurred. They had started a little after his father had left for Hawaii.They had gotten progressively worse as the years had gone by. 

It was getting to the point he could only remember class and homework. He frequently found himself dressed in Kendo gear when he didn't even like sports. His physique had improved remarkably and for reasons he could not understand jocks who used to bully him for years now treated him with fear and respect.

He had watched Nabiki since he had pointed out the boy who had gotten caught in the daily dust storm in the courtyard. She had not been able to maintain her classic cold demeanor since then. She actually seemed angry. Perhaps this time he had a chance. If he listened to her, show her that someone cared about her problems she would like him perhaps even go out with him. 

He was just about to get up to walk towards her when he felt a far too familiar pressure at the back of his skull. "Not now," he whispered to himself. "Please, class time is my time, not now."

* * * * * * * *

"Nabiki Tendo." 

Nabiki slowly turned to see Kuno staring at her with a degree of intensity she seldom saw from him in the classroom. Kuno was having another one of his mood swings. Pity, usually he was quite pleasant during class time." Yes, Kuno-chan what is it?" she sighed.

"Who was the boy with Akane today?"

"Who?"

Kuno looked puzzled for a second. "The boy in the courtyard, the boy staying with your family at the Dojo," he corrected himself.

"How did you know he was staying at my. . . . ." Nabiki didn't get a chance to finish her question, as her classmates suddenly surrounded her. 

"What? You knew the boy in the courtyard and you didn't tell us?"

"He's staying at your house, are you trying to keep him all for yourself, Nabiki?" 

"I'm not keeping him, period!" Nabiki snapped angrily. The other girls backed away as Nabiki turned angrily towards Kuno. "Look, Kuno-chan, his names Ranma Saotome. His freeloading father is a friend of my father. They're staying in the Dojo until further notice, nothing else!"

"Then my worst fears were justified," Kuno growled. "That dishonorable, cowardly, commoner soiling her domain? I will not have it!!"

"Kuno-san, Tendo-san!" they both turned to see the teacher staring at them. "Step outside." Kuno ignored Nabiki's glares as he marched out of the classroom.

* * * * * * * *

His first day of class had gone fairly well for Ranma. Despite the distraction in the courtyard he had made it with time to spare.After being introduce to the class by the teacher everything went normally. Ranma spent the rest of the time dozing off as the teacher droned on and on content that he did not have to worry about spectral tomboys.

He saw Akane and a few other students standing in the hallway holding buckets of water, she did not look happy. Ranma shrugged and kept walking. 

"You made me late," Akane called out. Ranma ignored her. "I'm talking to you! Do you know what this will do to my record?"

Ranma stopped and looked to see if there was anyone watching him. "No I don't know," he spoke under his breath trying not to move his lips as he looked out the window. "What will it do to your record?" 

Akane put down her buckets and marched in front of Ranma's line of sight. "That's not important," she growled, "what is important is it's your fault I was late."

"My fault? You were the one fighting out there, how is it my fault?"

"I've finished my fights on time for the last forty years, you screwed me up!"

"All right, all right, it's my fault. You don't have to make a big production about it. So what's the deal with what's his name?" Ranma asked. 

"Who, Kuno? Oh, he's just one of the older students here. He thinks that just because he committed seppuku rather then submit to the Meiji dynasty's reforms we should all be impressed by him. "

"So, what was the deal with the light show this morning? "

"Oh a while back I made the mistake of telling him what I thought of him in public. Rather then getting him to go away it just made him more obsessed. He made a public announcement that I was his and if anyone else wanted me they would have to subjugate me."

"Heh, sounds flattering."

"It's not the least bit flattering! Anyway, ever since that day I've had to fend off those idiots every morning, especially Kuno! I always beat him despite how powerful he is, though I never know why."

"Don't look at me, I'm still trying to figure out why the dead go to school at all."

Akane was just about to make a reply when they heard loud footsteps. Kuno came running down the hallway dressed in kendo gear with a boken in hand. "Saotome! You dared to ignore me. Now I see you cozying up to Akane yet again? This time you will not run away, I will punish you!" Ranma rolled his eyes and started walking towards the cafeteria. 

"Ranma, be careful don't underestimate him!"

"Oh please, he didn't impress me when he had the sword and now he thinks he can scare me with a wooden stick?"

"You don't understand he," Akane winced at the sound of a boken hitting the solar plexus hard," has a meat puppet," she finished watching Ranma fall to the ground gasping for breath.

Ranma struggled to get back on his feet trying desperately not to throw up. He was stopped by Kuno's boken centimeters away from his nose. "Unlike you I am an honorable man, " Kuno growled.

"You shamed yourself with your cowardice, shamed Akane by your presence and shamed me by refusing to fight. We will duel a week from today on the sports field as the sun sets. If you are not there I will find you and you will feel my wrath," Kuno turned and walked away. 

"Now you've done it," Akane said facetiously. 

Ranma had not regained his breath to be able to reply. He looked at the gathering crowd of students watching his predicament. Nabiki was standing in the front of them furious."Great, now two uncute tomboys are mad at me," he muttered.


End file.
